Metamaterials, normally known as artificial electromagnetic materials, are new synthetic artificial materials which can generate responses to electromagnetic waves, composed of at least one substrate and a plurality of artificial microstructures embedded into the substrate. The artificial microstructures are usually made from metal wires and configured into a certain geometric structure. Therefore, the artificial microstructure is capable of generating responses to electromagnetic waves. Therefore the metamaterials usually perform electromagnetic properties which are different from electromagnetic properties of the substrate. The electromagnetic properties can achieve some special functions that common materials can not achieve, such as to achieve convergence or divergence for electromagnetic waves and so on. It can be applied in the electromagnetic communication filed such as the antennas and radars.
In theory the metamaterial can be applied to electromagnetic waves of different frequency ranges, however currently application fields for the metamaterial are usually limited to the electromagnetic communication field while inoperative to visible light wave. This is limited by the materials of the substrate and the material of the artificial microstructures. If the problem that using the metamaterials for convergence, divergence for the visible light wave is solved, the application range of the metamaterials can be extended to visible light wave.